


Hush, Little Baby

by hexedmaiden



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Gen, Sick Grogu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: Just a quick small fic of Dad!Cobb taking care of a sick Grogu with a fever.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Hush, Little Baby

Something wakes Cobb. It takes him a second to come to, the light from the hall blinds him when he tries to open his eyes. He scrunches his eyes before he opens one of them. A small silhouette stands in the doorway.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Cobb whispers hoping not to wake Din behind him.

“I gots sick.” Grogu quietly whimpers back, Cobb’s heart clenches at how upset their son sounds. 

“Come here, where at? In your bed?” Cobb reaches out for Grogu as the boy shuffles into the bedroom. He places the back of his hand against his son’s forehead. He feels warm to the touch. 

“No. I made it to the bathroom.” Grogu says. That’s a relief.

“Let’s go check your temperature and go take some medicine.” Cobb ruffles his little boy’s hair, “I’m right behind you.” Grogu nods before he heads out of the room. 

Cobb quietly tries to get up from the bed but Din grumbles behind him and buries his face into Cobb’s back. Cobb reaches behind him patting Din’s hip.

“Grogu’s sick. I’ve got him, go back to sleep.”

“Mmm,” Din mumbles sleepily and rolls over. Cobb rolls his eyes fondly as he gets up. He makes his way down the hall to the bathroom. Cobb opens the medicine cabinet to grab the thermometer and a bottle of ibuprofen. 

“You okay with me pickin you up, kiddo?” Cobb asks.

“Yes!” Grogu lifts his arms for Cobb who picks him up slowly, sitting the boy on the bathroom counter. As he places one of the throwaway sleeves onto the thermometer.

“Alright, kiddo, you gotta keep this under your tongue until it beeps. Okay?” 

Grogu nods.

“Open and...go!” Cobb hits the on-button and places the thermometer under his son’s tongue. He holds the end sticking out of Grogu's mouth, as he hums a tune under his breath. He brushes Grogu’s hair out of his large brown eyes. Cobb smiles thinking how much his son looks like his papá.

The digital thermometer beeps. Cobb takes it from Grogu to read it. The black numbers read “100.4°F.” Confirming his baby has come down with a fever. Cobb tosses the sanitary sleeve away that was in Grogu’s mouth. He opens the lid to the ibuprofen bottle to get a pill out for him. Grabbing one of the little paper cups next to their toothbrushes he fills that with water.

“Time for medicine, baby. Don’t chew it or it’ll taste bad, just swallow. Okay?” Cobb hands the boy the little pill and water. Grogu pops it into his mouth and takes a sip of water. 

“My mouth feels yucky.” Grogu rubs his eyes. 

“Let’s get you down so you can brush your teeth.” Cobb picks him up one more time and sets him on the ground. Grogu moves over his little stepping stool to reach the sink he grabs his frog toothbrush his uncle Anakin got him. 

“Feel better?” Cobb asks once Grogu rinses the toothpaste out of his mouth.

Grogu looks up at him and nods his head. 

“Go get in bed and I’ll get you some ice water to help cool ya down.” Cobb leans down and presses a kiss to his little boy’s forehead. Grogu shambles his way down the hall. Cobb heads to the kitchen to get him a cup with ice water and a straw. He heads to his son’s room to find the room empty. He peaks into his and Din’s bedroom to see Grogu asleep on top of the blankets in Din’s arms. 

Cobb turns the hall light off as he walks into the bedroom. He sits the glass on the nightstand and crawls into bed, careful not to jostle his boys too much. He watches them for a moment, sleeping peacefully.  _ "How did I get so lucky _ ?", are his last thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @hexedmaiden


End file.
